Naruto and the Keyblade
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: When Xehanort now half Heartless, and half Nobody attacks Konoha, Naruto winds up the new Key bearer. But, the hybrid launches Naruto, and he ends up meeting Sora.
1. Chapter 1: Xehanort

Naruto and the keyblade By Dark Anbu Knight

I don't own anything

Chapter 1:Xehanort

"Please Sasuke, go on a date with me!!!" Sakura asked for the umpteenth time. "How many times do i have to say no?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. She had been asking the whole time they were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. On cue, Kakashi showed up, mysteriously all beaten up. "Sorry I'm late, some weird creatures have been attacking for the last couple days." "So all we need is that idiot Naruto, right Kakashi-sensei ?" "He's been over there for a while from the looks of it." He pointed at a nearby tree, and saw Naruto looking at the clouds deep in thought. He had a weird dream the night before where he was in a weird place filled with multiple monsters of all kinds.

After his jaw healed from Sakura punching him, he went one way in search of finding out about the weird creatures. He then heard a giggle behind him. He turned to see a girl with light blond hair, blue eyes, and a white dress. Her smile then disappeared ans some weird creatures surrounded her. Some were white with a spear like symbol on them, others were pure black. he charged at them in an attempt to save the girl. He was knocked back instantly. Then a mysterious weapon appeared in his hand. It was a long silver key, with a gold handle. With new found confidence, he mowed the creatures down. The girl vanished, but more creatures came a crawling.

Naruto had been kicking major butt all day. He hadn't seen the girl again, but he knew she was still around. He headed for the Hokage monument to see if the monsters were there. Sure enough, he was greeted by the monsters again. He soon heard a crackling. He turned to see a mysterious man. he was very massive, had white hair, silver, hair, and two symbols on his shoulders. One was the one he saw on the white monster, the other was the same, only upside down. " I am Xehanort, the first Heartless-Nobody hybrid." He manically laughed. From his left hand he summoned white monsters, the right, black. Naruto knew this guy was the problem, he took his weapon in had and Xehanort laughed."Not even the Keyblade can save you."

The KeyBlade Glowed brightly, and transformed. It was now long, black, with a bit of orange, and the end of it looked like a giant shuriken blade. Naruto charged at Xehanort in a final attempt to save his home.

Sasuke and Sakura had heard a noise from the Monument. They could hardly beat one of these creatures. Naruto couldn't last long. To their surprise, Naruto was whacking them down like weeds. even one that looked like half of the monsters they'd been fighting.

"I must congratulate you, Key bearer, you're much more of a threat, than anyone else" Xehanort sneered. "No he's NOT!!" Sasuke shouted with chidori in hand, and Sharrigan activated. Naruto blocked the chidori with trouble. Xehanort then created a cyclone that looked as if it was connected to space. Naruto dug the KeyBlade into the ground in an attempt to stay on the planet. "Sasuke, Sakura, HELP!!." He Shouted. "No, give me the weapon." Sasuke demanded. Sakura just charged forward. She needed to save Naruto. But she was too, late, Naruto was sucked up, and shot straight into the sky.

He woke up in pain. He knew he wasn't in Konoha, when he looked up and saw a sign saying: 'Welcome to Hollow Bastion'.

* * *

Enjoy my newest fanfic. Please review


	2. Chapter 2:Sora

Naruto and the KeyBlade Chapter 2:Sora

Naruto was still sore from his fight with Xehanort. He still had the Ninja Key, the name he chose for his Keyblade. It fit considering, it felt like it was transformed by chakra. He decided to take a look around town. He noticed that there were lot of strange people running around. His mouth then dropped when he saw more of the black creatures Xehanort summoned. He was going to beat them, when someone beat him to it. He hair spiky brown hair, black clothes, and the keyblade Naruto had before. He turned and stared at the weapon Naruto had. Before Naruto could ask any questions, he blacked out.

Naruto woke up after violently being shaken up."Wake up." The voice said. It belonged to a duck in blue clothes. A dog with orange clothes holding a shield came along."Y'know, i think it's best if you let him sleep Donald." He said. "He's got a keyblade Goofy, this can't wait." Naruto looked down to discover he was wearing new clothes. He had a black jacket with blue strips on the arms. He was wearing a blue shirt. Hanging from his neck was his headband. He was also wearing Black cargo pants, and blue shoes. He looked around to see he was laying down in the street still, but his wounds weren't as bad.

"Okay, you mind telling me what the hecks going on?" Naruto asked in annoyance. "Alright, I'm Sora, He's Donald and that's Goofy." The spikey haired kid answered. "I'm Naruto, what do you guys know about a guy named Xehanort."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then explained to Naruto about Xehanort, and his interest in Heartless and Nobodies. The trio was even more shocked when Naruto told them that Xehanort was half-and-half. Donald and Goofy went to go tell their friend Merlin. While Sora took Naruto to teach him about the keyblade.

After a few hours, Naruto learned the basics of the fire, blizzard, thunder, and cure spells. they even found a way to turn the Ninja key, into a giant four pointed shurriken, and two double sided Keyblades. Just then an old man with a white beard,blue cloak, and blue pointed hat poofed in.

"Merlin." Sora said excitedly.

'Good, you're still here, Leon's checking the computers right now, they're looking into how Xemmas, and Anseam merged." The two nodded and trio turned quartet blasted off to Naruto's world."Hang on everyone, I'm coming with back-up."

Leaf Village

Xehanort had taken control in the time Naruto was gone. He had turned the Hokage tower into his new citadel. The remaining ninjas became the resistance. All except Sasuke. When Naruto disappeared, Xehanort took Sasuke away. The Uchiha was locked in the dungeon for the entire time. All Sasuke thought about was killing Naruto. He heard a click at the door. He looked up to see that the hybrid tyrant had decided to pay Sasuke a visit. Sasuke was about to attack when Xehanort held out a Keyblade. It was black and red, and very sinister looking. "This Keyblade is called Soul Eater, agree to serve me and this weapon is yours."

Naruto and his new friends were moments away from the world Naruto came from, when all of a sudden, it exploded. the ninja villages became separate worlds, and the leaf village was covered in a black veil, making it impossible to get through. Naruto just stared at Sora, who stared back. This never happened before.

just then, King Mickey appeared on the screen. "Hiya fellas, what's up?" "My world just blew up." Naruto shouted. "I've heard about this, it seems that each village has it's own keyhole, seal them up and you can stop Xehanort." The king replied.

Naruto looked around and noticed that their were several pieces. Naruto suggested the head to the sand village first.

* * *

please enjoy chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: the sand key hole

naruto and the key blade chapter 3: they sand key hole

"naruto slow down." sora whinnied. he, Donald, goofy, and naruto had been wandering around the dessert in blazing heat. the original key blade bearer was about to collapse when he was drenched with some water naruto had. "this would go faster, if we could find my friend gaara, he could really help out." just then 50 heartless charged at them, they whacked them and they kept coming. sora was about to collapse from exhaustion when the quartet heard the words: "sand coffin sand burial." they heartless were sucked up into the sand, and it turned into a dome, crushing they dark seeking monsters. sora then fainted from exhaustion.

when sora woke up, he was in the sand hospital. "sora." he turned to see naruto, Donald goofy, and a kid with red hair, black rings around his eyes, and caring a gourd on his back. 'so i take it you're gaara right." sora said. gaara nodded. "oh sora before i forget, some of my friends and their sensei, asuma is in the lobby right now, wanting to meet you."

ino, choji, shikamaru, and asuma were waiting for sora. "why do we have to trust this kid again?" ino asked."because ino, he's more experienced with the heartless than we are.' asuma answered. "hey guys." naruto said with his new friends right behind him. ino got one good look at him, and let's just say, that sasuke lost a fan girl. ino latched on to sora's arm while he tried to shake her off. "alright so all we gotta do is find this keyhole, seal it up, and you can take us home right?" shikamaru asked. "yes and no." Donald answered. "what?" "we half to go to multiple villages turned worlds and seal up their keyholes before the dark veil around konoha can be lifted. "what a drag." shikamaru moaned.

both naruto, and shikamaru's team as well as gaara went off to a lead that said the key hole was in a mountain region. they trekked for a while, then the heartless, and nobodies showed up. gaara took care of one side, while the leaf ninjas took out the other. "something tells me we're on the right track." naruto muttered. asuma clutched his side in pain. naruto took his key blade in hand and said the words. "cure" on instant the wound was gone. "seems naruto learned a few things." shikamaru said.

soon after they reached their destination. but, a giant scorpion heartless-nobody hybrid tunneled up from the sand. he had a black head, and his body switched from white to black all the way to his tail. one claw was black with the heartless crest, the other white with the nobody crest. naruto separated the ninja key into two, and charged at the scorpion. "fire." he shot a fire ball at the hybrid. sora followed suit except he said thundaraga. his key blade launched a huge electrical strike. "blizzaraga." Donald said with a blizzard like shot attacked he creature. the scorpion then raised his stinger, and shot a black and white beam at everyone. gaara then created a shield that was made from sand. "naruto, I'm gonna try something, but it won't last long." sora said. "ok" was all naruto said.

"ninja" sora shouted. in a flash, naruto was gone. sora used a technique that fused him with naruto. sora's clothes were now orange, and he had naruto's key blade in hand. asuma drew the beast attention, while ino, shikamaru, and choji took a claw. sora with a furry of attacks, charged forward at they hybrid with a furry of slashes. then the beast exploded when gaara used his new sand bullet storm jutsu. sora separated himself from our favorite ninja and, naruto raised the ninja key at the key hole and a beam glowed hitting the keyhole and locking things in place. "anyone got an idea where we should head next?" sora asked. "i go with rain county, sakura was suppose to head there and we haven't heard from her yet." ino suggested.

-----rain county---------

sakura's face was covered in tears. orrochimaru had imprisoned her, and she was beginning to loose hope. sasuke had tried to murder naruto all for a weapon, and she didn't do a thing to stop him. orrochimaru had also built his new base over something called the key hole. she just cried, knowing that she screwed up majorly.

* * *

next chapter done like last weeks dinner.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Naruto and the Key blade Chapter 3: Reunion

"This is AWESOME!!!" Ino shouted. She and the rest of team 10 were joining Naruto and friends on their journey. (Much to Donald's Dismay). Their next destination was rain county. "So Sora, how many other worlds have you been too?" Asuma asked. "Tons, we've seen a world all about Halloween, a world about pirates, even a world about mermaids." He answered. "What a drag, I'm glad I'm not you."

Soon after, they were in rain county. Naruto thought the place lived up to its name. It was raining heavily. Naruto, Donald, Goofy, and Sora went one way, and Team 10 went another in search of the key hole and Sakura. "Why do you like this girl so much?" Sora asked. "I think she's hot." Naruto said dreamily. They went to a nearby bar too see if anyone saw the keyhole, heartless, nobodies, or hybrids. The barman wanted nothing to do with them. On their way out, they were greeted by a clocked figure. Naruto gasped when he saw it was Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, where's Sakura." Naruto shouted. "I wish I knew, She was dragged off by some weird creatures in the mountains." Once Naruto heard this, he grabbed Sora by the Collar, and the two ran for dear life. 'Hang on tight Sakura.' Naruto thought.

They soon reached an area with the sound village symbol on it."Orrochimaru, that lousy snake that killed old man third is hear.!!" Naruto shouted. The two trekked onward into the sound labyrinth. Naruto and Sora split up. Sora ended up in the research area, while Naruto ended up in the prison complex. Sora walked around frightened in the new area. He'd been to Halloween town, faced giant Heartless, but nothing was as scary as Orrochimaru's lair. Just then he heard mad cackling. He turned to see the snake himself.

"You're Orrochimaru." Sora said scared. "And you're the meddlesome runt with the key blade Xehanort warned me about." Orrochimaru laughed menacingly. His neck shot up, a snake came out his mouth with a sword in the serpents mouth. Sora got the key blade and blocked the attack. "Something tells me fighting you will be more interesting than that fight I had with my old teammates a few weeks ago." Orrochimaru admitted.

Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy had just arrived at the Complex. Goofy and Donald had gone to the prison complex, and Kakashi went to the research facility. When the knight and the mage got there most of the cells were opened up. They looked around to notice that Naruto was unlocking the doors with the ninja key. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Donald asked. "These guys are Orrochimaru's prisoners, I'm letting them go!" Naruto shouted. Naruto unlocked cell after cell until He meat up with Sakura. Her clothes looked very torn and her face was covered in dirt and tears. Her hair even looked like it had some chunks out of it. Naruto lifted Sakura on his back and ran in the direction of Sora's screaming. On arriving, they discovered Sora was fighting Orrochimaru, and was scared to death. The three then noticed on the Sannin's back a tear from Sora's attack, and a heartless sign on it too. "Sora, chill, it's a heartless." Goofy shouted.

Just then the snake turned into a black smog and turned into a twin-headed Snake hybrid. One was a nobody, the other was a heartless. Halfway down, the two bodies twisted around each other. Naruto put Sakura down, jumped up and rode that snake like a bull. Goofy threw his shield at the beast and Donald threw in a fireball. Sora was still paralyzed in fear. Naruto then jumped up, dove down and gave the hybrid his new move, The Key blade Rasengan Drill. The attack pierced the monster destroying it.

Team 10 met our heroes at the Gummi ship and explained what happened. "That's weird, Kakashi's been in Konoha, I'm sure of it." Asuma said. "It must have been Kabuto." Naruto Suggested.

-------------Konoha--------------------------------

"So Orrochimaru, how'd my newest test come along." Xehanort laughed. "It didn't kill the brats but the new disguise feature worked excellently." Xehanort laughed at this. Orrochimaru had agreed to help Xehanort with the experiments if, he was given Sasuke. "Don't worry about Sasuke, Orrochimaru, I will break him, and Sora's Friend Riku, can help us all the same."

* * *

enjoy my latest chapter of this fan fic. Please review


	5. Chapter 5: Return to the land of Waves

Naruto and the Keyblade Chapter 5: Return to the Land of Waves

Sakura woke up after a few minutes. She felt a little uneasy. Just then she looked up and saw Naruto only in a black and blue clothes. She smiled, and then grabbed her side, Naruto then lifted the Ninja Key, and said. "Cure." Her wounds were gone. After a brief game of catch up, they explained the whole heartless-nobodies-hybrids deal. "So, Sakura what happened to Sasuke ?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked down and explained.

Ninja Art: Flash Back Jutsu

Naruto had just been sucked up into the vortex. "Sasuke, why did you just try to kill Naruto ?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes. "Because, he was trying to be more powerful than me, he should know that I'm the rookie of the year, and he's the deadweight loser." He growled with Sharrigan at full power. "My, my." Xehanort cackled. "You're one dark kid, no wonder this place is such a heartless magnet." Sasuke then charged at Xehanort with his Chidori, only to be swatted back by Xehanort's weapon. It was a large Keyblade, one side was white, the other black. He raised it and created a huge fissure. Sakura then tried to run but was then hundreds of the creatures attacked her. Next thing she knew, Tsunade was above her applying medicince.

End

"I knew this Sasuke guy was a jerk, but that tops it all." Sora said walking twoards them. "Where are we?" Sakura asked. "Rain county." Goofy said as he and Donald walked twoards the humans. "Naruto change in plans, Asuma's team is going to stay here and find out what they can." Donald said. "C'mon let's meet up with Chip and Dale, and get the heck outta here." Naruto said with a laugh. 'You can change the clothes, but Naruto's still Naruto.' Sakura thought with a smile.

The five warriors traveled through the stars and cam on a place that both Naruto and Sakura remembered. "The land of Waves !" The original trio looked at them. "You know this place ?" Goofy asked. "Yeah it was our first C-ranked mission." Sakura answered. They landed and walked along the Gret Naruto Bridge. "How'd you get a bridge named after you in a foreign counrty ?" Sora asked. "What makes you think that it's named after me ?" Naruto asked. Sakura backhanded him. Just then Sakura and Naruto's old friend Inari came rushing up. "Naruto, Sakura, my mom and grandpa, they were taken by Sasuke." he said with tears in his eyes.

Using the little info they had, they keyblade weilders headed out. Sakura, Goofy, and Donald stood behind to protect Inari. The two ended up in a large fortress which acorrding to locals was Gato's old HQ. The two trekked along and found a huge room, it held Inari's family, and half the wave popilation. "Intresting isn't it ?'" a cloked figure asked. He removed his hood, turned out to be an older (Shippuden aged) Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's the deal ?" Naruto asked. "I am not Sasuke, I am Koji, Sasuke's Nobody." Naruto's eyes widdened at this. The two took out their keyblades preparing to fight when all of a sudden a second cloked figure came out, he looked no older than 8, with a fire based keyblade. Koji then brought out his weapon, a giant sword that's blade looked like a lightning bolt. The fire wielder looked at The two and said. "You want my help or not ?" The couldn't see his face though. The two warriors then charged. The little fella looked like he could pull off quite the fight. He charged at Koji at full speed. Naruto then turned his keyblade into a shuriken and threw it at Koji. He used his sword to effortlessly bat it away. The little guy then slashed at Koji with all his might. "I am still weak from the seperation, I will dispose of you three later." Koji said disappearing into smoke. "Uh ok what just happened ?" Naruto asked. Sora just shrugged.

After freeing everyone and sealing the keyhole nearby, and meeting up with donald and the others, and explained what happened. "Weak from seperation, what do you think he meant by that ?" Sakura asked worried. "No clue, but if there's a Nobody Sasuke, there's definatly a Heartless Sasuke." Donald said.

Koji stared at what was left of Sasuke. He was barely alive. When Xehanort had offered the Soul eater to Sasuke he refused to serve him, for he didn't want to bacome a heartless. So he was put through an experiment that extracted a Nobody without creating a heartless. Unfortunanly if this wre to happen a hybrid would be made. "You should of accepted Xehanorts deal you weakling."


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

Naruto and the keyblade Chapter 6: thoughts

The small guy in the black cloak that helped The keyblade wielders fight Koji was on his way to a rendevouz point with his friend. It was a cave north of the land of waves. He met up with another man in a similare cloak. "Hey Roxas." the little guy said to Sora's nobody. "Hey Sam." the nobody said. The little fella removed his hood to be a six year old Sasuke. "You stopped Koji right ?" the older boy asked. "Yup, with Sora and Naruto's help." Sam said. "The new guy ?" Roxas asked. "You're one tough thought, still hard to believe that you were created when Koji was made."

"That's a thought for you." Sam said. Roxas then chuckled as he remebered when he first met Sam.

- Ninja Art: Flashback Jutsu-

_Roxas was currently in Konoha as he had sensed that something was amiss and that a new keyblade was made. He searched the village and noticed Naruto being flung from the sky. Just then he noticed Xehanort pulling Sasuke away. _

_Roxas followed the hybrid into his new citadel. Poxas was planning on getting the jump on him when all of a sudden, hybrid versions of Shadows and dusks surrounded him. "Ok, I was expected." the nobody said as he summoned his two keyblades. The new hybrids were tough, but the former Organization XIII member was tougher. Soon after the whole world shook like madeness. After everything calmed down, Roxas made his way to the basement levels where he heard Sasuke scream in pain. Roxas followed the screaming and then found a huge computure with a file open on thoughts. Roxas read the file:_ A thought is someone that was created when a nobody is created. This thought is made up of the envies of one person and can create thousands of them in one day.

_"What's all this got to do with that kid ?" Roxas asked himself. _

_Just then he heard something from the nearby cage. he looked inside to see a six year old kid. "Hey, what are you doing in there." the nobody asked. "I don't know." The kid cried. Roxas then sensed that the kid was very powerful. "What's your name ?" Roxas asked. "I don't know." The boy said. Roxas opened the cage door with his keyblades and let the boy out. "How about I call you Sam ?" Roxas suggested. Sam smiled and jumped into the Nobody's arms. Just then a growl was heard from behind Roxas. The boy turned to see a Very powerfull knight like Nobody attatched to a Behemothe. _

_"Sam, run, I'll hold him off." Roxas said as he put the boy down and charged at the hybrid with keyblades in hand. Roxas launched a furry of slashes at the craeture. The being retaliated with a sound blast roar. Roxas fell back and got back up throwing the two keyblades. The attack barely did anything. Just then a fire keyblade emerged from Sam's hand. the little guy charged forward and slashed the beast leg. A visible scar was on the beast's leg now and it was mad._

_The monster roared and let a powerful roar like beam strike. Sam blocked it but was currently holding his posistion. Roxas then Struck the head of the Nobody and the creature was destroyed. _

_"You didn't do half bad." Roxas said picking the boy up. Sam smiled and fell asleep in Roxas's arms. Roxas created a portal and left the building to find Sora._

-Release-

Roxas couldn'thelp but smile, "C'mon, let's go find Sora." Roxas said.


	7. Chapter 7:The first realm generator 1

Naruto and the Key blade Chapter 7:

The first realm generator part 1: Aqua and The sound village

**AN: To those of you who don't want to see spoilers about Birth by sleep, leave now**

The team ended up in a place Sakura had never heard of, the land of rice paddies. Naruto explained that Jiraya had told him that this was where Orrochimaru's head base was.

"This is one mission I'm not going to enjoy." Sakura groaned.

"Let's just seal the key hole and go Sakura." Naruto said. "If Orrochimaru and Xehenort are teaming up, we should look in the sound village for the key hole, or at least some clues to it."

"Ok." She said. "Wow he's much smarter now" She thought. Ordinarily, she would have beaten Naruto for trying to take command. But this whole ordeal with Heartless was changing him.

The team first headed off to a nearby tavern called Fuma Clan Bar to ask if anyone had heard about the sound village. When they walked in every eye in the building glared at them. Fortunately Naruto and Sakura thought ahead of time and pocketed their headbands.

"Uh, excuse me, but do you know how to get to the hidden sound village ?" Naruto asked the bar keeper.

"No now, order a drink or get out." He growled.

"Well that went well." Goofy said.

"Why not, half this town is muggers or haven't you noticed yet." Donald stated.

"Gee, you're a ray of sunlight Donald." Sakura said sarcastically.

"She not wrong." Sora said. Just then the Kingdom Key keeper stopped and turned to a nearby alley, summoning his Keyblade. "Who's there ?" He asked.

Just then, a girl, no older than Naruto appeared out of the shadows. She wore a grey ninja outfit and had a blue ski cap on.

"Ok, who are you ?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Sasame Fuma." She answered. "I know where the sound village is."

"And you'll take us there ?" Sakura asked. Sasame nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, but why are you helping us ?" Sora asked.

"My cousin Arashi went there a few months ago and hasn't come back." Sasame said with tears in her eyes. Sora placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry we'll find him."

The team trekked through the mountains in complete silence. No one was in the mood to talk. After the rain county mission, everyone was a little on edge, especially Sora.

Finally, Naruto broke the silence after almost ripping his hair out. "Sakura, what happened to Kakashi-sensei ?" Naruto asked. "Asuma said he'd be with you."

"Don't know and don't care." Sakura growled. " I think he was actually happy to see you disappear in that twister."

"I take it, this guy doesn't like you." Sora said.

They came across what looked like an old fashioned house in the middle of nowhere.

"This is strange." Naruto said.

"What's Strange ?" Goofy asked.

"We're at Orrochimaru's main HQ and you don't find it odd we haven't run into any Nobodies, Heartless, or Hybrids yet ?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think of that." Donald stated.

"Let's just seal this keyhole and leave." Sakura said with fear in her tone.

The team went into the base and the whole place looked like a big black hallway. Naruto and Sora summoned there key blades in defense. They walked cautiously down as the feel of darkness seeped out of the ways. Not long after, the team found themselves in an observation room. Down below was a strange generator. On one side of it was a dark portal. The generator was absorbing it by means of a ray connected to the generator by a series of cables. What shocked the team the most is what was at the tip of the beam. Two key blades, one was Riku's original weapon, Soul Eater, the other was a blue water like key blade.

"Donald, does that key blade look familare to you ?" Goofy asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does look familiar." Donald said.

"I think I've seen it too." Sora admitted with an uncertain look on his face.

"Really ?" Naruto asked.

Just then five sound ninja's a around the same age as Sora walked in the generator room. The first was a rather fat boy with a red Mohawk. The second was a six armed boy with a black spiked hair cut, and a purple sash around it. The third was a somewhat limp looking boy with a white bowl cut. On the back of his head was a growth that looked like his head. The fourth was a girl with long red hair, a black, bandaged ski cap, and in her hands was a flute. The fifth boy was again, white haired with two red dots under his eyes.

"I think Kakashi sensei mentioned that some of these guys were at the chunin exams." Sakura mentioned.

"Do you see Arashi down there ?" Sasame asked.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Sora said.

"So this Generation thing is suppose to help Orrochimaru and that Xehanort boob make more of these Heartless turds ?" The redhead asked.

"Tayuya, you shouldn't talk like that." The fat one said sternly.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU YOU OVERGROWN TUB OF BLUBBER!" The girl now know as Tayuya shouted.

The team decided to split up and shut down the generator as it was the main reason Xehenort was so powerful now. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasame went one way, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy went another.

Sora and his team had made their way to the dungeon of the area. The Cells were all empty for some strange reason, with the exception of one. In it was a girl a few years older than Sora, she had blue hair, wore a blue armor, and had white bell sleeves. She was currently laying on the ground from the looks of things she was unconsius.

"Goofy is that Aqua ?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." The knight told the mage.

"Why do I think I know her ?" Sora asked.

"Who's their ?" Aqua asked in a weak voice. She got up and turned to the heroes. She smiled softly at the heroes. "How long was I gone for ?" She asked.

"About 12 years." Goofy said. Sora summoned his key blade to unlock her cell. Aqua tried to stand but her legs gave way before she even got halfway up.

"Well someone is going to have to carry you." Sora said. Due to his big mouth Sora was someone.

"He feels warm, like Ven." Aqua thought.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasame walked through the research division labs. Around them were several Dusk nobodies and Shadow heartless in cages. Sasame quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him in close.

"Ok she doesn't have to be so close to Naruto." Sakura thought.

"Aw you do care about him." Inner Sakura said.

"I Banish you cretin, to the deep recesses of my mind." Sakura thought loudly.

"No, not their again." Inner Sakura shouted as chains pulled her away.

Just then a large hybrid jumped out of the shadows. It was a black three headed hound heartless with Nobody armor around its head, body, and shins. It growled at our heroes and lunged. Naruto summoned his keyblade and cast the reflect spell, the creature's claws slashed the barrier like a hot knife through butter. Naruto pushed Sasame to the side as the Hybrid's left head bit into Naruto's right arm.

"Get off me you flea ridden mutt." Naruto shouted, as he repetitively started hitting the Hybrid with his keyblade. Then the right head bit Naruto's other arm.

"AHHH GET HIM OFF ME !" Naruto yelled.

"You can beat a gigantic scorpion, yet a three headed dog is giving you problems ?" Sakura questioned.

"If you'd like to trade places with me, I'd be more than happy too !" Naruto shouted. Just then, Sora's keyblade was thrown in, spinning, and slammed into the Armored Cerberus Hybrid. The weapon came back like a boomerang and Sora, who was carrying a blue haired girl, Donald, and Goofy came in.

"Who's she ?" Sakura asked.

"A keyblade master." Goofy answered.

"Wait, she's what ?" Sora asked. He was so in shock he didn't notice the Hybrid get back up and jump at Sora. Goofy swung his shield at the Dog and knocked it out of the air. Sora put Aqua by the girls and went to help Naruto. Sakura took notice as she was out cold.

"This girl is a keyblade master ?" She thought.

Sora gave Naruto a max potion he found earlier and the two keyblade bearers went to go help Goofy and Donald.

"The armor on this think must make him immune to our spells." Donald said in fear.

"Then it's time for plan B." Sora shouted. "Final Form."

In a burst of light Donald and Goofy were gone. Sora was now dressed in a white and black version of his current clothes. He now had the keyblades oblivion and oath keeper. Around him was a shinning white aura.

"Now that looks like it could stop him." Naruto said.

* * *

"Oh no you don't." Said the Sound Ninja five member Jirobo. He and the other members were watching the events unfold on the security rooms monitors. He pulled a switch on the control board that said Drive Form Jammer.

* * *

Just then, Sora reverted back to Normal.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED !" They shouted.

"Not good." Naruto said. The armored hound slammed into Sora. His keyblade fell out of his hands, and slid along the floor. Naruto quickly separated his keyblade into it's two double forms. He was about to charge, when Aqua beat him to it. She grabbed Sora's keyblade and took a stand.

"Blizzard Dash." THe keyblade was covered in ice and she charged at hound and slashed it. The hound recovered, shook its heads and attacked.

"Bubble Shot." Aqua shot a series of bubbles at the hybrid inflicting a great amount of damage to it. The hybrid growled at her and increased the size of its claws, sharpening them in the process.

"So, the puppy wants to play huh ?" Aqua asked. "Diamond Dust." a series of ice crystals formed around Aqua, and a trail of snow appeared around her. She charged, or more like hovered, to the beast. She unleashed a series of ice infused slashes, until the ice shards unleashed a powerful ice blast destroying the Hybrid.

"Now I belive she's a keyblade master." Sakura said dumbfound.

"Can you teach me that trick ?" Naruto asked.

"Now that we're done here, let's go get my keyblade." Aqua said, tossing the Kingdom Key back to Sora.

"To be honest I'm suprised you haven't -" Sora began as Aqua's legs gave way again.

"Never mind." Sora said sheepishly.

* * *

Back in the security room Tayuya was beating the spider like sound ninja, Kidomaru repetitively over the head with her flute.

"She's to injuried you sai, whe won't need to guard her you said, she won't freaking break out you said." The red head shouted.

"Shoud we stop her ?" Sakon asked Kimmimaru.

"I would, but I'd like to have kids someday." the white haired shinobi said, recalling the last time someone tried to interrupt one of Tayuya's tantrums. The short version is the guy had to have Tayuya's last flute surgically removed from his privates.

"Well, well, well, Aqua has escaped the Darkness huh ?" A spine chilling voice said. The sound five turned to see a man dressed in blue armor. His face was completely blocked off by a black mask.

"Who are you pal ?" Kimmimaru asked, creating a bone sword.

"Vanitas, Xehanort's apentice, reborn." He answered.

* * *

The team made it's way to the generator room. Aqua was given an elixir as she really needed it. Just as they entered the room, The were met with an errie laugh.

"Miss me Aqua ?" Vanitas asked from on top of the Generator.

"Vanitas." Aqua growled.

**To be contiued**

**Well, here's one of my more populare stories updatedfor you. Check out my new one, Power Rangers: Nitro Force, and my challenge story. Also their is a story I'd like all of those who are digimon and megaman fans to look at, It's called Digital Starforce By Devo242. Thanks and review.**


End file.
